Day by Day
by KazemaruShuuya10
Summary: Miwa has lost his memory, and he didn't know who he is... until... He met Kai, his childhood friend. Kai was confused when Miwa said he never know him and later, Kai discover about his memory lost. With a lot of efforts and some help from the others, will Kai be able to return Miwa's missing memory? Kai X Miwa. YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa!~ It's F-chan here~ with a Cardfight! Vanguard fanfic! Well, since I love Kai X Miwa couple so much, I decided to write a fanfic with some chapter about their, you can say, life! LOL~ So, hope you enjoyed it ^^

Warning: Yaoi! ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard. Everything belongs to Bushiroad. I only own the plot.

**Day by Day**

**Prologue**

_Who am I?_

_Why am I here?_

_I wish I know who I am..._

I'm just a boy that wants to know better about this life. Because, I can never remember who are my parents, who are my siblings, and who are my friends.

...

...

...

_What's with this feeling?_

_Why is it always like this every time he's here?_

_I wish I understand this feeling..._

I never understand what love is because since the first time, at least that's the first time REMEMBER opening my eyes, they told me that I was a 8 years-old kid, and I live in an orphanage with some other kids... And my name is Mizuiro Miwa... Which doesn't sound like my real name somehow.

...

...

...

_Why can't I understand myself?_

_Why can't I understand my own feelings?_

_I wish I can understand better..._

When I start to think negatively about myself, you came to my life. And you... brought me back to the right path when I almost went out the wrong way...

...

...

...

Life is unfair, that's why I want learn better. Life is imperfect, that's why I want to know more. Life is hard, that's why I want you to be by my side, forever. Because I think, I will always...

I...

_**To be continued**_

**Okay! I bet most of you will know what's he's trying to say eh? xD Well, to make it clear Mizuiro Miwa is not an OC, he's Taishi Miwa. But he just somehow lost his memory and got a 'new replacement' by one of the doctors there after his brain wash. Wanna know why and what happen next? Wait! I'll be updating at least once a week! Just wait~**

**And, don't forget to give me some review guys~ Arigatou! ^^ **


	2. Chapter 2

Konnichiwa!~ F-chan is back with a new chapter! It's mostly about Miwa~ Hope you enjoy! ^^

Note: I'm adding one OC, but he's only Miwa's companion so he's not that important ^^;; and this story will be mostly based on Miwa's POV.

Warning: Yaoi! ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard. Everything belongs to Bushiroad. I only own the plot.

**Day by Day**

**Chapter 1: I'm Miwa!**

"Ohayou Mi-chan!"

"Ohayou!" I greeted back. That was my best friend, Ryuu. I have to admit that it is kinda annoying being called Mi-chan I don't know why...

Okay, so! My name is Mizuiro Miwa! People call me Miwa, although it doesn't sound like my real name, the Mizuiro part. But who knows? I live in this orphan since I was 5 and since I lost my memory for some reason which I don't know.

**/FLASHBACK/**

**10 YEARS AGO**

Everything was pitch black until I realized that my eyes are both closed. Then, I tried to open up my eyes and look around and try to remember something but I just can't remember anything. Then there is this one lady who is standing right beside my bed and a teenager is with her.

"Wha-? Who am I? Where am I? Who are you? Why can't I remember anything?" I start asking her.

"Don't worry, you just had a memory lost, and it will be back soon. Your name is Mizuiro Miwa, I'm your nurse and this is your 'sister'." She pointed out to the teenage.

"Hey Miwa, do you remember me?" She asked.

I shocked my head, and answered, "I don't remember anything. Do I always live with you?"

The teen nodded, "Yes you do. Now let's go home and try to restore your memory back."

I nodded; get up from my bed and start following her. But somehow, I just knew that they don't actually want me to gain back my memory and no one knows why... Well, at least I don't.

Once we've arrived, everyone greeted me and I feel like they really knew me well, and then I met Ryuu. We became friends and then live goes on for me in the orphanage until now.

**/END OF FLASHBACK/**

Until now, this is my life. My daily life.

"HEY!"

I snapped out my thoughts. I nearly jump thanks to that one scream. I looked back and saw Ryuu standing back with both oh his hand on his waist. He looked kinda pissed off. I don't want to piss him more so I just greet back.

"Hey, what was that for?" I asked.

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! Omg Miwa! You should stop daydreaming in the middle of the day! You should be having more fun you know~"

"Ah, gomen. D-did you actually say something?"

"Good job! You finally realized it dude! Well, first thing is that it's your turn to wash the dishes if you lose to me in the game. Second, everyone is waiting for you in the family room. Third, well not actually third... You have to do this one first, Nee-chan call you. She said that she want to meet you in her office."

"Oh okay" I answered.

I should be going now or else, nee-chan will kill me. She's quite impatience. Then I dashed to her office.

I knocked the door then open it when she said I can come in. I saw her leaning on her desk with one hand looking at the computer.

"Hey sis! What's this about?" I greeted her with a big smile.

"Ssh. Don't call me like that will ya?!" She glared at me.

I sweat dropped. She can be mean too sometimes. Then I blinked and asked her, "So what is this all about?"

She sighed then continued, "What will you do if you have to move to another school in another city?"

I was kinda shocked but then I realized, it's just an 'if', right? "W-Well, I might be not very happy because I like this school in here better and because I have friends here more than in other city."

She didn't reply, she didn't say anything. I thought she was just going to test me until she leaned back and I knew what's going to happen next.

"W-Wait, don't tell me that you're going to transfer me to another school?" I said laughing like an idiot.

"Well, actually, I'm not the one who transferred you but since this is a really good school and they asked if they can have you as their student, then I see why not? So I reply them that they may transfer you from here to there."

I felt like the world had stopped for some seconds, then it came back...

"WHAT?! Are you serious? Are you out of your mind or something?! I can't actually go there just like that! I need my own time to think about it. You can't just make your own decision just like that you know!" I shouted at her. I don't care about manners and whatever, I just don't wanna go, and that's that.

"Gomen, Miwa-kun, but it is set, and you'll be going in 3 days. I'll be helping you pack up and everything. And you can do whatever you want for the 3 remaining days in here." She smiled weakly.

I knew it! I knew she doesn't actually want me to go there! But why did she force herself to do so?

"Why do you have to force yourself to let me go if you don't even want me to go?" I asked her.

She looked at me and smiled, "Because, I want you to have a better future,"

I shocked my head; I don't want a better future if this is the way. I just want to stay with my friends and yeah. But then I tried to stay strong and asked her again, "But I will be able to come back again right?"

"Yes, of course you can! But you can only come back on holidays, okay?"

"O-Okay," there was a pregnant silence until I decided to broke it with my final question.

"Um, Nee-chan? Can I ask you one more thing?"

She nodded.

"Is that the only reason why you let me go although you find it hard?" I somehow knew that there is something she's hiding. My friends told me that I'm a good observer, and I know that this time, I can't be wrong! Something is off here.

"Okay, you caught me, off guard." She smiled softly. "You lost your memory right? Okay, so this is the truth, you are not from here before you lost your memory. I don't know where you came from. That day, the hospital called me and told me to go there. The doctors told me everything about your memory lost but he didn't tell me why, and I know he's hiding something, but since I'm not a good observer like you, I don't say anything."

She stopped and takes a breath, and then she continues, "The doctor asked me to pretend that you've been living with me since you were born so, I just do what he says, because I taught that he knew the best. That's why I'm going to send you to Tokyo; yes that's the location of your new school. Like I said, I know nothing about where you came from and anything so I'm just gonna bet and say that Tokyo is your hometown. Hope it brings your memory back. And one more, I don't think your name is Mizuiro Miwa either." She smirked at me.

I blinked in surprise. I don't know what to say, but somehow, I'm glad to have a sister like her. Who cares a lot about me. I ran to her and hug her, then I whispered, "Thank you. I will go to Tokyo and try restoring my memory, and then once I have it back, I'll come back, I promised!"

_**To be continued**_

Yeah, I sucked at it T_T I hope you guys like this chapter!

Next chapter: Miwa goes to Tokyo. What will happen when one of the students in his new school knows him? What will happen if they live in the same 'house'? Is Tokyo really Miwa's hometown? Or it isn't? Find it out in the next chapter!

Note: I'm having my exam, so I'm sorry for the late update ^^;;

**And, don't forget to give me some review guys~ Arigatou! ^^ **


End file.
